The invention relates to a hood for diverting the flue gases and smoke when pouring molten metal, in particular pig iron or steel, from a tiltable metallurgical vessel into a ladle hanging from a crane.
When pouring pig iron from a tiltable pig iron mixer into a ladle, much smoke will be formed when the pig iron stream comes in touch with the ladle.
With ladles that are hung from the crane and are placed on the floor or into a pit, respectively, while they are filled, heavy splashing will occur as well as a temperature loss. Also the ladle lining will be strongly worn, due to the great fall height of the pig iron, particularly when the mixer is completely filled. For these reasons, efforts have been made to pour the pig iron into a ladle located closely below the lip of the pig iron mixer. Since the position of the lip depends on how full the tiltable mixer is, it is advantageous to pour the pig iron into a ladle hanging from a crane. In this way, the ladle can also follow the movement of the lip that is necessary during pouring from one vessel into the other. Due to the different positions and movements of the lip and the ladle, it has not been possible so far to controllably divert the flue gases and smoke emerging during pouring, so that the environment has hitherto been polluted during pouring.
The same problem arises when pouring molten metal from a tiltable metallurgical furnace, for instance when pouring steel from a O.H.-tilting furnace or a tiltable arc furnace into a ladle hanging from a crane.